


In The Moment

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I guess? he's in his office on the phone ok lol, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Jack narrowed his eyes as Gabriel slipped into his office and closed the door. Putting a hand over the bottom of the phone at his ear he hissed “Not now!”Gabe just raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Now is perfect,”





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【守望先锋/OW】【R76】In The Moment 此时此刻 By DryDreams PWP 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323886) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



“Of course that isn’t the intention, but it would be bad for public relations, I’m sure you can agree--”

Jack narrowed his eyes as Gabriel slipped into his office and closed the door. Putting a hand over the bottom of the phone at his ear he hissed “Not now!”

Gabe just raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Now is perfect,” he said in a low voice. Jack’s eyes widened as Gabe walked around the desk and then wrapped a hand around Jack’s bicep. 

“No, that wouldn’t be proper sir, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Jack said into the phone, glaring up at Gabe.

Gabe just held his gaze and tugged on his arm. Reluctantly Jack stood from his chair, question clear on his face. _What are you doing?_

“Well, the next thing that should be addressed is--” Gabe smoothly turned him and pushed down in between his shoulder blades, folding him in half over the desk. _Oh._ Jack sucked in a breath but didn’t struggle, propping himself up on his elbows. “Yes, yes the um, the support of the bill.”

Hands gripped at his waist and Jack felt Gabe move behind him, grind up against his ass. 

“It’s likely to pass either way. What the committee wants is a priority, especially now.”

Jack cursed himself silently for coming straight from the gym when Gabe tugged down his sweatpants easily to bunch around his thighs. He felt a puff of breath on his skin when Gabe leaned down to kiss at the small of his back. Then, thankfully before Jack could open his mouth to talk again, Gabe sank teeth into the flesh of his hip. Jack jerked, hand flying to cover the phone’s speaker again as he let out a gasp. “When I’m finished with this call I’m gonna murder you, Gabriel,” he whispered. 

Gabe chuckled and Jack heard his desk drawer sliding open and then shutting again. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what Gabe had retrieved. “We’ll see about that,” Gabe said.

“Now, Prime Minister, about the issues at the border. I really think the solution to our problem lies with the hh...the t-timing of the…”

Jack bit back a moan as slick fingers slipped between his cheeks to rub at his entrance and then one slipped inside, not even pressing deep, just rubbing into him teasingly. Motherfucker.

“No Sir, I’m fine. Just..gave myself a papercut. As I was saying…” he paused, face hot. Talking slowly, he was trying to keep himself composed as Gabe pressed two fingers into him at once, the wet noises loud in the quiet room.“The timing of that treaty with Russia. You’ve done your part, convinced them to sign. Now all they have to do is lower their defenses and let us in...inside.” Gabe pressed down against his prostate and his hips jerked. 

“You’re too good at this, Jackie,” Gabe murmured, quiet enough that only Jack could hear. “Makes me wanna see how much it would get you to really break.”

Jack pushed back against him slightly, painfully hard now, cock trapped up against the desk.“Yes, they’re stubborn but with the right amount of leverage I’m sure they will give the UN what they want.”

The loss of Gabe’s fingers was enough of a warning for what was coming next and Jack sucked in a quiet breath. The biggest challenge of all this was to actually comprehend what the Prime Minister was saying to him, his mind desperately wanting to focus on Gabe’s attentions. 

When Gabe finally pushed into him he went torturously slow and Jack knew it was on purpose, Gabe knew what he could handle and knew what would make him want to whine. Jack dropped his forehead to the desk, slid his free hand to the back of his head and tugged on his own hair, gritting his teeth. “Yes, it’s all going smoothly so far. But you know we like to be prepared for anything.”

Jack was prepared for Gabe to start thrusting into him mercilessly, rocking him violently forward with every roll of his hips. What he couldn’t think far enough ahead to steel himself for was Gabe reaching up under his shirt with one cool rough hand. 

As he began to knead at Jack’s chest Gabe leaned over, covering Jack with his body and nosing at his ear. Jack squirmed under him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gabe licked at the sensitive spot behind his ear and then sucked a mark where his neck met his shoulder. “Um, that is technically correct. As far as property goes, it’s not as simple as putting an X on it and saying it’s yours.” 

Gabe huffed out a laugh and licked at the shell of Jack’s ear. “Oh it’s not, is it,” he whispered and Jack elbowed him gently, hoping the message of _shut up_ got across. To Jack’s relief Gabe straightened up and left his now-sore nipples alone. The relief didn’t last long. 

“Oh no, the area has a lot of potential. It shouldn’t take much to-- _FUCK._

Gabe twisted the hand he had wrapped around Jack’s cock in just the right way again and Jack _shuddered._ “No, no I’m very sorry Sir-- I _um_ , I spilled...coffee, I apologize for my language I’m--um I’m having a clumsy day.” 

The blush heating Jack’s face now matched the heat pooling in his gut as Gabe continued to jerk him off hard, fast as the thrust of his hips, nailing that perfect angle almost every time he pushed in. Jack let out a forced laugh as the Prime Minister tried to make light of his expletive. The call was wrapping up, he just had to hold out a little longer. This should have been easy but the situation was wrecking him, the danger and the humiliation putting him so on edge. 

“Yes Sir, we will be in touch. Th-thank you sir--” 

What was unmistakably a whimper escaped his throat but Jack couldn’t be bothered anymore. “Yep, Goodbye,” he said hurriedly and fumbled with the phone, making sure it was properly hung up before he practically flung it across the desk. 

“Ah-ah ah _fuck_ Gabe you asshole,” he panted, trying to get a grip on the desk but sliding on papers, pushing back against his husband desperately now. “You fucking--hhaa you fucking-- _shit.”_

Gabe grunted and then leaned back into Jack’s space, letting his weight press Jack down against the desk firmly this time. “You did good sunshine. Managed to make it to the end without losing it completely. I’m-- _fuck_ \--” 

Jack couldn’t even respond, his orgasm rushing over him and he let himself moan loudly as he came into Gabe’s fist. Fairly quickly Gabe pulled out of him and tugged him up by his shirt collar. “Wha-” Jack breathlessly tried to ask but Gabe just spun him around and kissed him soundly. 

Letting himself be manhandled Jack hummed and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck. Gabe lifted him easily and deposited him on the desk, pushed him onto his back. Jack tipped his head back and whined low in his throat when Gabe filled him up again, too-sensitive but relishing in it. He wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist and let himself be taken. 

Gabe leaned down and kissed him again as the rhythm of his hips started to stutter. Faintly Jack registered that a stack of folders had fallen to the ground but he ignored it, fisted a hand in Gabe’s hair and tugged. Gabe came with a groan. 

They lay there for a moment, Jack just threading his fingers gently through Gabriel’s hair as they both caught their breath. Then a thought occurred to him and he frowned at the ceiling. 

“Gabe, what was the real reason you stopped by my office?” 

Gabe lifted his head and grinned at Jack. “Um. I just needed to grab a signature from you.” 

“...You’re kidding me.” 

“Nope.” 

“Then why on earth did you feel the need--you could have waited!?” Jack sputtered. 

Gabe pushed himself off, separating them gently and then tugged Jack’s sweatpants back up. He tugged on the waist and then let them snap back. Then he looked up at Jack and started laughing. 

Jack frowned again and lightly kicked at his shin. “What the hell, Gabe!?” 

Gabe shrugged as he fixed his own clothing. “You liked it, didn’t you?” 

Jack fidgeted, blushing. “I guess. Yeah.” 

“Then do I really need an excuse?” Gabe leaned down to steal another kiss. “What can I say, you’re hot and I’m spontaneous.” 

“Fuck you,” Jack mumbled, unable to keep from smiling against Gabe’s mouth. 

“Love you too, honey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There u go darlings  
> @squeebop on twitter yas


End file.
